A Challenge
by erdi99
Summary: Inspired by more John Legend songs and the ALSIcebucketchallenge taht is going around the Internet.


**Author's Note**

**I like to thank all of you that have reviewed 'All of me'. A sequel is not in the works at the moment. But if inspiration strikes, I will add it on.**

**This one shot was inspired by Two John Legend songs. 'A Million' and 'You and I'. Thank you shellbell78, for suggesting 'You and I'. I am sure this one shot isn't what you had in mind as you made said suggestion, but this is what it turned into.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Babe?" I call out as I let myself into her apartment.

"In here" She shouts back from the bedroom.

I have to stop myself from laughing out loud, as I step into her bedroom. There are clothes everywhere and she is sitting on her bed with her suitcase open, chewing on her bottom lip. "Packing situation?"

"Really bad! I don't know what to take" She huffs out without taking her eyes of the clothes on the ground. "So many clothes…and nothing really appropriate for a week of partying in Las Vegas. Why did we think that was a good idea?"

"No clue" I reply and carefully make my way over to 'my' chair.

"Hold on…why are you here? Surely not to help me packing!" For the first time my Babe looks up and meets my eyes. Hers are as blue as ever and her face is makeup free. To me she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Not here for that…I need a favour Babe" I answer her and she narrows her eyes at me.

"What do you need me to do?" She questions.

"Need you for a distraction this afternoon" I tell her and watch as she throws a couple of Rangemen shirts, which I am sure she nicked from my closet, into her suitcase. My heart is doing a happy dance at that sight. She will take a part of me with her, on her mini-vacation.

"I need to be at the airport by 6 pm. As long as you can drop me off here by 5.30, I am good." She answers.

"I make you a better offer… I will drive you personally to the airport. Deal?" I shoot her a small smile and she blushes.

"Deal…but a distraction in the afternoon? What are we chasing? A 70 year old at a bingo hall? I am sure Grandma Mazur would be better suited for that job." Steph questions with both eyebrows raised. She has spent a lot more time at Rangemen lately and the guys have been trying to teach her how to raise one eyebrow, but seems like those lesson are not going very well.

"Try again" I smile and she mutters something under her breath. "And you got some parts right. Except that this 70 year old guy is known for liking younger woman. So your grandmother doesn't quite classify. Plus I am afraid that she will cause a ruckus."

"What is he wanted for?" My babe probes and starts packing her underwear. As I see what kind of underwear she is packing I have to supress a growl. She is packing the sexiest things she owns and I really would like it if no one but me would see those on her. I may need to make a trip to Las Vegas this week.

"Arson and murder." I reply and her eyes grow wide. "He burned down the elderly home in East Windsor and ten people with it."

"Surely that doesn't warrant me doing a distraction, does it? You guys can easily catch a 70-year old" Steph replies.

"It wasn't his first offense. He burned down elderly homes in Philadelphia and Manchester Township. He slipped through our fingers a few nights ago. But the one thing he can't seem to miss, are his daily Bingo games." I answer and Steph starts laughing.

"He slipped through your fingers?" Tears are running down her cheeks and her face turns red like a Tomato. I hate that Mason Gabor slipped through our fingers, but I love hearing Steph laugh like that, even if it is on my expense.

"Yes" I simply state and wait for her to calm down.

"I will help you Batman…" Steph grins. "What do you want me to wear?"

"Your jean-shorts, FMP's and a tight top. He seems to like that stuff. I will pick you up at 1600 hours." I stand and walk over to her. "That's 4 pm Babe." I whisper in her ear and leave her apartment.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

_HOLY HOT FLASH…Damn hormones_. Why does he have to smell this nice? Seems like I have to give my shower massager another work out, before I get ready for the distraction.

Ever since Joe and I hit Splits Ville for good half a year ago, I have been eating my weight in tasty cakes and have yet to enjoy a social orgasm.

Ranger hasn't made a move on me and I have decided enough is enough. I have needs and maybe someone in Las Vegas can help me out.

Connie is getting married to Antonio Salvare, a lovely 30 year old Italian man with no ties to the mob. And Lula, Connie and I are going to Las Vegas for her Hen's night…_eh week_. That's also why I have been working more at Rangemen. I had to save up for the trip.

* * *

My locks tumble at exactly 3.55 pm and my neck starts tingling. _Batman is here_!

"In here!" I call out and put on another layer of Mascara for good measures.

"Babe" Ranger says as he steps into the doorway of the bathroom and smiles at me through the mirror. My stomach is doing a happy dance and my heart may have skipped a beat.

Ranger is dressed in all black and looks good enough to eat. He is also most likely armed to the teeth, he has his blank face in place and his whole demeanour screams '_Don't fuck with me'_. But his eyes tell a different story. I have seen him a million times in this outfit and it never fails to give me a hot flash.

Ranger's hair is short again, much to my dismay. Ever since his last mission he kept it that way. "I can grow it out again if you prefer!"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I ask and only get a smile as answer. "Really need to work on that…" I mutter to myself.

"Ready?" He questions, as I put my mascara away.

I nod and move past him, out of the bathroom. Ranger grabs my suit case and I quickly grab my FMP's and my keys and seconds later we take the elevator down to the ground floor. Being so close to Ranger does things to my insides again and I take a deep breath and inhale Bulgari and something uniquely Ranger. I am going to miss him this week.

"I assume the Rat as found a place in the break room again?" Ranger asks with a small smirk.

"He is not a rat!" I roll my eyes. "Rex is staying on 5 and is properly spoiled rotten."

"I should start charging him rent!" Ranger smirks. I can I just stare at him. Die he just attempted a joke?

"He can pay you in grapes!" I retort with a smirk of my own.

As soon as he closes the driver's door of the Cayenne, he pulls me over the console and claims my lips with his own. The kiss is sweet and gentle, compared to the kisses we have shared in the alley behind the bonds office a long time ago.

As the need for air becomes too much, he lets go of me and I fall back into my seat, confused about what just happened.

Ten minutes later we pull into a parking lot close to the Bingo hall. From here we can see everybody coming and going.

"We couldn't put any of the guys inside, because Mason Gabor would recognise them. But we have all the exits covered. Just do your thing and lead him out, Babe" Ranger informs me and attaches the mic on the inside of my red top. He grazes my boob and my breath hitches, my heart speeds up and my panties are ruined for the second time today. Damn him and his magic hands.

"All set… Here put that in your ear" He says and hands me an earbud.

Just as I am about to get out of the car, he pulls me back and gives me another panty ruining kiss. "Go get them tiger."

I quickly pull my sunglass over my eyes and make my way over to the hall.

I really have no idea what is going on with Ranger today. The last couple of months he kept his distance. The last kiss we shared behind the bonds office was half a year ago, after I split up with Joe for good. And today I got two kisses in the matter of half an hour. So excuse me for being a little confused by his actions.

I immediately spot Mason as I enter the building. He is at the bar with a few other Bingo-goers. I read the file on our way over here and I was shocked to discover the length of his record. Mason started young with petty theft, before going onto bigger and better things and finally graduating to arson in his old age.

"Oh my granddaughter is here" My grandma shouts and waves me over. I really should have expected her to be here.

"Shit" I mutter and try not to roll my eyes. I cast a careful look towards Mason, but thankfully he didn't react to my grandmother's shouting.

"What is going on beautiful?" Les worried voice rings though my earbud.

"My grandmother is here" I reply, while I make my way over to her.

"This should be interesting" Ranger remarks and adds. "You got eyes on Mason?"

"Yes. Just gotta get rid of my grandmother" I tell him. "Hey grandma!"

"Stephie, what are you doing here?" My grandmother asks.

"Working" I only reply and try to keep an eye on our arsonist.

"I have already won one round…look…so much money" She grins and waves the money in front of my face, but unfortunately she then follows my line of sight. "Ohh…you are on a job?...Ladies…my granddaughter is on a job."

I groan. My grandmother said it loud enough for Mason to hear. He looks around, spots me and freezes.

"He spotted me" I say into the mic and start running. Unfortunately he does the same and makes it to the fire exit, before I get to him. _Excellent, just what I needed today…_ an old man with a cane outrunning me!

"He went out the fire exit." I say and in that moment I hit a slippery spot and land on my ass "Uff…" Truth be told, this does not make my top ten of falls.

"Got him, beautiful" Les informs me, while I lay there on the ground, with all my limps spread away from me and my eyes closed.

"Babe" I hear Ranger chuckle and I open my eyes.

"Stupid FMP's" I mumble, making Ranger chuckle again.

"Are you coming to the Party?" Ranger questions as he walks me to my gate.

"Yes. Got a new dress and everything" I answer with a smile.

"You gonna tell me what it is?" He probes.

"Nope" I retort, but we both know if he really wanted to know, he could easily make me answer by kissing me into dizziness before asking me the question again.

"Giving information to the enemy, Babe" Ranger grins and I roll my eyes.

* * *

**Les's POV**

**A couple of days later**

"Sir!" Hal knocks on my door, making me look up.

"What's up?" I question and motion for him to get in.

"There is something you should see!" He says and comes closer to my desk.

"Okay…where is it?" I ask, noting that he isn't carrying anything in his hands.

"May I sir?" He asks and points at my computer. I push myself away from the desk to give him access to it. Seconds later he pulls up the General Email account of Rangemen and opens up an email from Steph. In the Subject line it only says _'I Challenge you'_ and attached to it, is a video.

"Play it" I order Hal and he clicks on the YouTube video.

Lula, Steph and Connie are standing there in only their very small bikinis and three men are standing behind the girls, dressed only in shorts, with buckets in their hands. I groan inwardly, because I have a feeling I know where this is going.

"Thank you Vinnie, the weasel, to challenge us to the ALSIcebucketChallange. We happily accept it and we are sure you only wanted to see us in a bikini. So…Ladies on three" Steph counts down and the guys pour the icy water over them. I have to laugh out loud, as the girls scream and jump up and down to get a little warmer.

"We also put money where our mouths are and donating a $100 each to the ALS foundation." Lula says and Connie shows the money to the camera.

"Now…we like to nominate Tank, Batman and Antonio Salvare. You guys have 24 hours to accept the challenge or you have to donate to the ALS foundation." Steph concludes and the camera switches off.

"Get Hector to delete it?" Hal questions with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't say any of their actual names…but I will clear it with the Boss just in case…He will flip though!" I reply, just as Ranger strides into my office.

"Report" He barks, which tells me, that he definitely heard my last comment and is expecting the worse. I show him the video; instead of explain it to him.

"Oh it's on" He mutters with an evil grin, which made dictators and terrorists piss their pants before. I know, because I witnessed it.

"Hector is standing by to delete the video, Boss" Hall informs him, but Ranger waves him off.

"Scout out a secret location, where we can do this." My cousin replies and points at the screen. "And the buckets have to be way bigger than theirs!" He adds as he leaves my office.

"Is he serious?" Hal questions in shock and I can barely hide my grin. _Oh yes_…he is definitely serious. My cousin loves a good challenge, especially when it is issued by a certain curly haired woman with whom he is madly in love with.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

'_You will pay for that, Babe'_ I text her and barely hide my grin.

'_Gulp….'_ She texts back seconds later, making me laugh out loud. The whole 5th floor is staring at me as if I am insane. I don't think my men have ever heard me laugh.

I can't believe she actually challenged me. Not even my own men would be bold enough to do so and those guys have faced worse than my wrath. But of course, when it comes to Stephanie Plum, I should learn to expect the unexpected. My Babe would jump into fire just to get a rise out of me, maybe not on purpose, but she would still do it.

12 hours later we find ourselves in an abandoned Warehouse, which is located two hours away from Philadelphia. We all have dangerous enemies and to let them know our location would be futile.

As soon as my men heard what Les, Tank and I had planned they wanted in on it too. About 20 men are standing here now, in only their boxers in front of a skype Camera, which Hector set up.

"Ready?" I question, as I dial my Babe and everybody only nods.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

My phone rings with the skype tone and I look at it to see who is calling me. _Ranger_. My heart skips a beat at the sight of his name on my display. Is he calling to tell me off? Has he even seen the video?

"Hey" I say nervously as I pick up and the girls shoot me curious looks. As I look more closely at the screen, I have to laugh out loud. All my merry men are standing there in only their boxer shorts, in front of multiple excavators.

"Alright Babe, we accept your Challenge. For a few reasons, this won't be recorded, but I wanted to proof to you that we really did this." Ranger says and I quickly motion for the girls to join me.

"Holy hot flash" Lula mutters, making us laugh again. "I don't understand how you can work around all those fine man."

"I love Antonio…I love Antonio…I love Antonio" Connie repeats over and over again while fanning herself with the room service menu.

They are right. These men should have a warning attached to them, because all of them have six pecks, which are to die for. But I only have eyes for the man in the middle, with the mocha latte skin.

"All right hit us" Ranger calls out as he steps in line, between Tank and Lester. The excavators pour a few hundred litres of icy water down on them, making us girls laugh again.

Bobby's dreads are hanging over his face, Les is shivering and Hector is cursing very loudly in Spanish, while Ranger is standing there cool as a cucumber.

Tears are running down my face of laughter. I can't believe he accepted the challenge. I didn't think he would.

"But since this is all for a good cause, I will match any amount, which is collected on Rangemen's annual Summer Party." Ranger says as he comes closer to the camera again.

"Same here" Les, Tank and Bobby call from the back.

"Damn….Little Les shrunk…I just hope he comes out of hiding in time for my hot date!" Les mumbles loudly in the back, making us fall of the bed for laughter.

"SANTOS" Tank shouts and I can see him shaking his head. "When does he learn not to share those things?"

"Never" Bobby laughs and distributes towels.

"Babe…" Ranger says and I quickly get off the ground and move into the bathroom, under protest of my friends.

"Yeah?" I question.

"If you wanna screenshot this you can" He says with a knowing grin and I quickly do as I am told. Naked, wet and cold Ranger is a sight I don't want to forget that quickly. How much I would love to be there right now, I can think of a few ways to warm him up.

"I can think of a few good ways myself" Ranger tells me with a suggestive grin.

"Oh Really?" I reply "Such as?"

"I will tell you, when we have less of an audience, Babe" With that he reminds me, that the merry men can hear our conversation.

"I am looking forward to that" I grin. "This will be my screensaver from now on." I add referring to the picture.

"Babe" Is the last thing he says before he hangs up. Seems like I have to refresh his mind about the phone manners we talked about a few weeks ago.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

**Six days later**

I look around and try to find my Babe. She said she would be here, but the Party started half an hour ago and she still isn't here. I haven't seen her since she got back from Las Vegas. I wanted to pick her up from the airport, but an emergency came up and I had to send Binkie.

"Mr. Manoso, Thank you for inviting us" Mr Fletcher says and shakes my hands.

"You are welcome. Thank you for joining us again" I give my standard reply, shake hands with him and his wife, before he wanders off to greet another man. Unfortunately his wife stays at my side.

Mrs Fletcher moves a little close to my side and strokes my arm. "Would you maybe accompany me for a drink outside?" She questions and thankfully in that moment Les lets me know, through the earbud, that Steph has arrived.

"I am sorry Mrs. Fletcher, I need to go and greet some more guests" I pull on my most apologetic face and take my arm back from her.

"Maybe later then" She purrs and bats her ugly eyelash extensions.

"Sure" I answer and walk away. Over my dead body will I have a drink with her. I couldn't get rid of her last year and I won't be making the same mistake this year.

Rangemen's Summer Party is a black tie event, to give Employees, Clients and potential Clients time to mingle and get to know each other better. Basically, the who is who of Trenton, Newark and surrounding areas is here tonight.

We rent out a Hotel, have a huge dinner and a Band always takes care of the entertainment part of the night. The Party is always a success. Last year we signed over ten new contracts after the Party.

Every year we hire temp staff to cover this event and the business at the office. And every year I have women, like Mrs. Fletcher, flogging around me and their husbands try to suck up to me.

I make my way towards the entrance, through the for pre-dinner drinks crowd, as suddenly the crowd parts and she is standing in the middle of it all. Totally oblivious to the effect she has on the room. _My Babe_.

I snatch a champagne glass from the waitress's tray in passing and make my way over to her. All I can do is stare at her. She looks beautiful.

"Do I have something on my face?" Steph questions and opens her purse. "I knew this mascara was too cheap to stick…damn."

"There is nothing on your face Babe" I tell her softly and close her purse for her. "You look beautiful." I whisper in her ear, before I give her a kiss on the cheek. My babe smells good too.

"Oh…thank you" She replies shyly. My Babe is wearing a floor length, strap free, dark green dress and has her hair pinned up into a complicated bun, with a few stray curls framing her face.

"You are welcome…Champagne?" I ask and hold out the glass to her, which she takes with a grateful smile. "Come on…Dinner will be served soon. Let's sit down."

I lead her to our table and more than a few men stare at her in passing. I have to supress the urge to pull her even close to me, to stake my claim.

"This is us" I inform her and pull out a seat for her.

"I am sitting with you?" Steph questions surprised as she sits down.

"Where did you think you would sit?" I question in return and take the seat to her left.

"Well with the other employees" She answers.

"You are not just any Employee, Babe" I tell her.

Just as I am about to elaborate, my cousin sits down to her right and engages her into a conversation.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have you attention for a minute?" I ask after dinner and the room goes silent. I hate speeches, but unfortunately as the CEO of Rangemen they are necessary, especially at an event like this. "I'd like to thank all of you for joining us tonight.

Every year we take this evening to collect for a Charity of our choosing. Last year it was for a Charity that helps families of Firemen and Policemen, who were injured or died in the line of duty. We raised $250,000. So thank you for that."

I wait to the applause to die down before I continue. "This year we chose the ALS foundation.

I am unsure if you are aware of the ALS Ice bucket Challenge, which is going around in the internet these days, or not. Well…we, the people of Rangemen, took that challenge just a few days ago, and I am telling you it was very cold" A few people laugh at that.

"ALS is also often referred as Lou Gehrig's Disease. It is a progressive neurodegenerative disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord. Now…I am asking you to donate to this cause. I will be willing to match whatever amount comes together by the end of the night. So please don't be stingy." I conclude my speech and step down from stage and make my way back to the table.

The band starts playing again and I intend to ask Steph for the first dance. But as I get to our table, Hal has already asked her and she is being led away by him.

* * *

"I can't believe this" I mutter into my beer, as I watch Steph being twirled around the dance floor by yet another one of our clients.

"You can't believe that we already got half a million in donations or that Steph has been dancing with almost every male in this room except for you?" Les retorts and I shoot him my death glare, as Steph calls it. "You really can't blame her. You had a swarm of women around you all night."

"If one more of those women ask me to step outside with her, I might pull my Glock at her" I growl making Lester laugh.

"Oh Cuz...What a hard life you are leading" He jokes and claps me on the back. "Cut in, before you won't get a chance at all tonight!" Les adds and motions towards Steph, who has a wide grin spread on her face.

Her face is red from all the dancing and bun has loosened, which made more curls escape.

All I want is to have a dance with Steph and then get her out of here ASAP, to get her as quickly as possible out of that dress.

My babe looks sexy as hell dancing in that dress, since it hugs all her curves nicely. Some men slit their hands a little lower than her back and if Les hadn't stopped me a few times, those men would be missing a hand now.

The song ends and before anyone else can take her away again, I quickly drown my beer, hand the glass to Les and walk up to Steph.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

"May I have this dance?" Ranger questions with an extended hand.

"Yes you may" I answer with a smile. I wanted to ask him to dance multiple times during the evening, but either he was surrounded by women or other men asked me to dance.

"Finally" Ranger mutters and I look at him in surprise.

"Why finally?" I probe as he leads me further onto the dance floor and the band starts playing '_A million'_ by John Legend. "Maybe we should skip this one….get back on when they are playing a quicker song." I am afraid what this will do to my heart. It is far to intimate. I love this Song and it describes my feelings for Ranger perfectly.

"No chance…Now that I have got you…I won't let you go" He replies and draws me further into his arms.

My heart, that traitor, skips a beat at his words. Oh how much I wished he would never let me go.

_There's only one thing I want out of all I could do  
Out of a billion places  
I only wanna be with you  
Just wanna be your lover  
Wanna be your lover, wanna be your love tonight  
Just wanna be your lover  
Wanna be your lover, wanna be your love tonight_

"You look amazing, Babe" he whispers and his breath tickles my ear.

"Thank you…you don't look so bad yourself" I compliment. In truth he looks like he stepped right out of a GQ magazine. Nothing beats suit wearing Ranger, well except maybe naked Ranger.

"You think I look better naked?" Ranger questions and I can feel my face heat up.

"Maybe" I answer and draw away a little to look at his face.

"Okay then…let's go" He says and draws me away from the dance floor.

"Ranger..." I exclaim, but he doesn't listen. "Carlos…" I call out again and he freezes mid step, making me bump into him. "Sorry… I didn't mean to call you that…" I quickly add, since I don't want to be sent to Siberia, because his middle name accidently slipped past my lips.

"Say it again" He growls as he turns around, his eyes filled with desire and lust.

"Car…" I can't even finish that, before he claims my lips, making me completely forget where we are at the moment.

"I am going to make you scream that name all night" Ranger promises as we pull apart. He tugs me towards the exit. My brain is unable to process what is going on and I follow him in a Ranger induced daze.

* * *

I glance at his bedside clock and realize it is almost 5 am. I don't want to be caught doing the walk of shame by all the employees, when they get in at 6 am, so I carefully pull out of Ranger embrace and go in search of my clothes.

The last few hours were amazing. He once again rocked my world and my heart does now completely belong to him. Tonight even beats Hawaii and that is saying a lot.

I tried to sleep with someone else in Las Vegas, but in the end I couldn't go through with it. All I kept thinking about was Ranger.

"What are you doing?" A deep, sleepy voice questions from behind me, just as I am looking for my dress in the living room. I can't remember where he threw it, after he took it very slowly off me.

"Uhmm…getting dressed" I reply and bend over to look under the table.

"Why?" He questions and steps closer. I turn around and see that he is holding my dress.

"Can you give that to me please?" I ask and step closer.

"NO" Ranger growls. He is stark naked and his manhood is fully erect, reminding me of how good he feels inside of me.

"No? Why not? I don't have anything else to wear." I question.

"Answer my question, Babe. Why are you getting dressed?" He questions again.

"Because I need to get dresses to get out of the building. I don't want to flash your men, let alone get arrested once I step out of this building. "I reply and tug at the dress, but he is holding it in a tight grip.

"I don't want you to leave" He says and steps closer. My heart stops and my head replays what he just said. "I don't ever want you to leave, Babe. I want you to stay."

"W-What do you mean?" I question, as my heart starts pounding again in full force. Is this real? Or am I dreaming? Does he mean it?

"I mean that I want you to stay here, past 5 am. And that I will call Ella to prepare a breakfast for two and then tonight I want to take you out to dinner, just to do it all over again tomorrow."

"Oh…" _Very smart Steph…great answer._

"So what do you say…will you stay with me?" He questions as he holds out his hand. "We have waisted enough time, don't you think?"

For a moment I hesitate. Unsure if I should believe his words or not. What if he changes his mind? I meet his eyes and I can see the desire he has for me in them. He doesn't need to spell it out for me. For the first time, since I met him at that Diner, his blank face is completely gone. Ranger has let his guard down and I can see a lot of emotions on his face. Love is among them.

And that is all I need to see to take his hand. "You are lucky… I have nothing planned for the next few days" I grin at him, as he tugs me closer.

"Smartass" He says, throws me over his shoulder and stalks with me back into the bedroom.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment!**


End file.
